pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cynthia
Cynthia is a powerful Pokémon trainer and the Champion of the Sinnoh region. Her grandmother: Professor Carolina runs the Pokémon Research Lab in Celestic Town. She enjoys visiting the Solaceon Town Ruins. Later, in Pokémon Galactic Battles, she helps fight Team Galactic as well. She has a villa in East Unova in the anime but in the Pokémon Black and White games she borrows Caitlin's villa (from the Elite Four). Appearance Cynthia has long blonde hair and gray eyes. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl she wore black trousers, a long black coat and a black top underneath. For accessories she wore a black feathery scarf around her neck with 2 black clips in her hair. In season 14 her hair has been shortened a bit from the last season. She still wears her black trousers and her hair accessories but doesn't wear her; scarf, coat and her top. Instead she wears a blue top. Personality Cynthia is seen to be a nice, kind person. She is very protective when people, such as Team Galactic, try to destroy the ruins in the Sinnoh region and will try help out as much as possible. She helps out trainers who look up to her and she would give them tips and facts for their journey. Biography Games Main Games ;Diamond, Pearl & Platinum In Diamond and Pearl, Cynthia appears now and again and helps out the player with various obstacles. She is also seen investigating various sites having to do with Legendary Pokémon out of curiosity. Her final appearance in the game is as the Champion. ;HeartGold & SoulSilver Cynthia can be seen in HeartGold/SoulSilver standing inside of a log cabin in the Sinnoh Ruins. This event can be unlocked by placing an Arceus in the front of your party and walking into the Ruins of Alph research center. This event allows you to get a level 1 Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina, but only if Arceus is the only Pokémon in your party. *'Note': You can only access this event once per game card. ;Black & White In Black and White you can battle her in Undella Town, but only in Summer. After losing, she will confess that she was reminded of the trainer who captured Giratina. You can also re-battle her in the Summer. ;Black 2 & White 2 Manga Adventures Cynthia appeared in "Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventures!" As Hareta is fighting a Team Galactic grunt, she trips him up and beats him in a battle. She is also related to the Celestic Town elder. Later in the Diamond and Pearl books she challenges Mitsumi to a battle, Mitsumi forfeits the battle. She becomes good friends with Mitsumi, and helps Hareta later on in his quest. Anime Main Series She is from Celestic Town. When she was young, she always thought of becoming the strongest among all the trainers. Just like Paul, in Cynthia's early age she always pushed her Pokémon in strong battles. She realizes that stronger bonds with Pokémon are more important than becoming stronger. After that, she fights for what is right, and cares for all kinds of Pokémon, good Pokémon and bad Pokémon. She is nice even to Paul and to anyone with whom holds her in high regards. She often says "Battle Dance" after calling a Pokémon out for battle. Cynthia travels Sinnoh looking at ruins and myths to do with Legendary Pokémon. Cynthia's debut appearance was in the episode Top-Down Training. It was here that she was challenged by Paul to a Pokémon battle. Cynthia easily defeated all of Paul's Pokémon using only her Garchomp. Cynthia appeared again in the episodes Losing Its Lustrous and Double Team Turnover! where she was seen battling members of Team Galactic as they attempted to steal the Lustrous Orb. Cynthia later encountered Team Galactic a second time when she helped Ash and his friends free Dialga and Palkia from their control. In Memories are Made of Bliss, Ash watched Flint's Infernape battle against her Garchomp's powerful Stone Edge on live television. Ash enjoyed watching the battle and became determined to become a stronger trainer who will defeat the Champion someday. She meets Ash once again in All for the Love of Meloetta!, now wearing clothes more suited for Unova's warmer climate, and met Iris and Cilan and told them of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. decided to come with Cynthia and participate. On the way to Cynthia's villa, she almost hit an injured Meloetta with her car but stopped in time. She figured out it was suffering from a fever and gave Ash, Iris, and Cilan instructions on how to make it feel better. She asked Iris and Cilan to find a berry for her while she and Ash find some ice. She is revealed to have a Glaceon which uses Ice Beam to freeze the water. They break the ice and take it to Meloetta. After it recovered a little, Iris asked Cynthia if she could battle her and her Garchomp while she used Axew. She agreed and the battle got underway. Even though Axew learned Giga Impact during the battle, Garchomp proved to be way too strong for Axew. Cynthia stopped Garchomp from attacking and ended the battle before Axew could get hurt. In Piplup, Pansage and a Meeting of the Times!, Ash and his friends arrived in Undella Town, the location of Cynthia's villa, where Ash was reunited with Dawn for the first time since his journey in Sinnoh. After that, Cynthia watched the battle between Dawn and Cilan. In The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo!, Cynthia was seen talking with Alder where she met Trip for the first time and later participated in an exhibition match between Caitlin using her Garchomp against Caitlin's Gothitelle, which was followed by the beginning of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. The battle results in a draw after the battle's 10 minute time limit ran out. Movie Series In Arceus and the Jewel of Life, Cynthia made a cameo appearance, battling against Palmer's Milotic with her Garchomp. Quotes ;Before Battle *"One look tells me many things about you. Together, you and your Pokémon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means you triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too. The power you learned... I can feel it emanating from you. That's enough talking. Let's get on with why you are here. I, Cynthia, accept your challenge as the Pokémon League Champion! There won't be any letup from me!" (Only when she is challenged the first time) *"Have you been keeping well? Thank you for Mt. Coronet. And the Distortion World. I am truly grateful. Together, you and your Pokémon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means you triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too. The power you learned... I can feel it emanating from you. That's enough talking. Let's get on with why you are here. I, Cynthia, accept your challenge! There won't be any letup from me!" *"I won't let this end yet! This match is too fun to let it end this easily!" ;After Battle *"...Just a few minutes ago, you were the most powerful challenger. And just now, you became the most powerful of all trainers. You are now our newest Champion!" *"That was excellent. Truly, an outstanding battle. You gave the support your Pokémon needed to maximize their power. And you guided them with certainty to secure victory. You have both passion and calculating coolness. Together, you and your Pokémon can overcome any challenge that may come your way. Those are the impressions I got from our battle. I'm glad I got to take part in the crowning of Sinnoh's new Champion!" ;Before Battle (Black & White) "Before I send out my Pokémon, my heart always begins to race... Interesting... My Pokémon in their Poké Balls are radiating a happy feeling. Are you the reason? What are you?" ;During Battle (Black & White) *"When was the last time I was driven into a corner like this?" (Last Pokémon out) *"You haven't won yet! I won't let a fun battle end so easily!" (Last Pokémon, low in health) ;After battle "My heart is pounding so hard because I had such a heated battle with you. You really are a great trainer!" Sprites Pokémon Games Main Games ;D/P ;Pt First Battle= |-| Rematch= ;B/W ;B2/W2 ;First Battle (Undella Town) Normal= |-| Challenge= ;Second Battle (Champion League Tournament) Anime ;On hand ;Illusion Voice Actresses *'English: 'Emily Jenness *'Japanese:' Tomo Sakurai Trivia *She is the first Champion to be battled in two different generations, although she has the title "Pokémon Trainer" in Pokémon Black and White. *Cynthia is the first female NPC to be an Elite Four Champion.Cynthia Sinnoh Champion *As seen in her first appearance in the series, Cynthia was the first seen character to have read the Unown language. *Cynthia makes an appearance in Pokémon Black and White, where she can be battled in Undella Town. **When battling in Black and White, she replaces Roserade and Togekiss, with a Braviary and a Eelektross, respectively. However, the former Pokémon make a comeback in the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, with the addition of a Glaceon. **She is one of the few recurring characters that appears in Pokémon Black and White along with another Pokémon Diamond and Pearl characters: Caitlin and Looker. **According to a female swimmer near Undella Town, Cynthia likes to go swimming in Undella Bay, but she only goes when no one else is there. *Cynthia is the second champion without any type preferences, the first being Blue and the third being Alder. *Cynthia's character is heavily inspired by the Greek goddess Artemis, who being born in the Mount Cynthus in a way. According to the game, Cynthia has some events that are related to the goddess of virtue: Cynthia gives the player a Togepi Egg in the Pokémon Platinum and also witness the birth of an egg in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver's Arceus event, while the goddess symbolized birth in the myths; Cynthia surrounded by some female friends in Pokémon Black and White represents the goddess' role as a protector of women; and the goddess was a skillful hunter in the wilderness while Cynthia's skillful at Pokémon battling. *Cynthia's original Japanese name, Shirona (シロナ), was also the name of an asteroid. *In Pokémon Diamond/Pearl, Lucario is her only male Pokémon. *Her Rival Destinies artwork appears to be a lot similar to her artwork from Diamond and Pearl except with different clothes. References Gallery Cynthia40.JPG 14.jpg DP040.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation V Characters Category:Elite Four Category:Characters from Sinnoh Category:Characters from Unova Category:Champions Category:Pokémon movie characters